Sarah VS The Island
by MRG101
Summary: The Island. Will broken CIA agent Sarah Walker find a power to live and is she going to survive on the Island after events at Thailand camp? AU story
1. Holding On

_**...**_

_** Thanks to Maverick41 for keeping my head straight, giving me ideas and covering a lot of my grammar mistakes. **_

_**Please leave a review, tell me what you think, it takes 1 minute.**_

_**Enjoy the story **_

**_..._**

An airport is a place with constant movement. A place where anybody could be somebody and nobody at the same time. It gives the illusion of belonging and acceptation. Too many faces too many actions to process. Human memory has to be replaced at this point and this is the time where security systems come in. Cameras are all over the place; ceilings, windows, doors, and especially at shops. This is a well known policy. People can be very wild most of the time so, in order to keep their bearings in check, there has to be something to keep them from crossing that line, so they feel safe.

Sarah Walker sighed. Her two bodyguards were practically invisible. Fortunately, they were only escorting her to the plane. That was mostly a relief. She wasn´t really certain how long she could keep on her professional facade. She was the best agent in the world, no denying that, but at the moment, she was having a complete breakdown.

_I can´t do this anymore._

The incident in Thailand was living proof of her insecurities. Don´t get it wrong she loved her job, but the thought of a mission screw up such as this, was her greatest fear since they became close. Deep down Sarah always wanted a chance to live a normal life. She was actually trying to tell Bryce for months, but she didn´t have enough courage to do so.

She could close her eyes and see it happen again and again like a bad action flick. Unfortunately, this certain "action flick" had happened to her. She could hear her own screams when she saw his body on the ground. Bryce Larkin was the best spy and friend she ever had, and now he was dead. He died for his country. He died knowing that his sacrifice made the world a better place. She knew she should have felt some sort of amusement for his bravery and his actions, but instead, the only thing she could feel was betrayal.

_Why couldn´t the extraction team arrive earlier?_

She was remembering Bryce giving her a reassuring smile just before the mission. That was a smile that was always s_aying: "Don´t worry about it everything will be okay."_

Sarah kept asking herself a single question in her mind. Would it be so bad if she had died in that camp too? What is a point of life when you lose the only person that was a beacon to you? Sarah Walker was not a suicidal person. But the thought of eternal peace when you served to the death was much more pleasant than the empty hole she felt inside at the moment. She put some things into motion, at least her stomach did. And there was one thing that was certain. These were definitely not butterflies.

…

She managed to get herself a seat next to the window. Sarah always loved long flights. It was always Bryce´s time to pull out some of his jokes. Sarah remembered a time where she asked Bryce where he got all his jokes from. He just smiled and said something about a friend from college.

The plane took off. She was watching the blue sky wondering what her parents would say if they could see her now. Her world was falling apart. The job she signed up for, the job she loved all these years was now worthless. She worked so hard for this that she had cut all ties with her family, just to have a career in the CIA. The irony in all of this was how hard she fought against her own parents who were telling her not to go for it. But what sixteen year old girl ever listened to her parents? The adventure, thrill, action, all of this was too tempting and too interesting of an opportunity, which only happened once in a lifetime. And if in order to obtain that lifetime package, you had to endure some sacrifices, then so what?

When she was younger, she had serious doubts if she had the qualities to get accepted into a prestigious school. She could tell that her parents weren't happy about it, but she was just so stubborn back then. It was what she was known for in the first place in the CIA. She never backed down from any challenge.

_And just look at me now…_

She sighed again. Planes have always had a calming effect on her, but at the moment her spy instincts were screaming at her. But with her recent troubles, all she wanted to do was to push her feelings aside and let the ride calm her. It felt like she was flying on a cloud. For her, it had that sleeping effect that people usually get on the trains. She just closed her eyes and gave in.

…

"I'm really sorry, is this seat taken?" She heard a shyly voice.

Sarah must have used all of her will power to open her eyes. There was a man with a baseball cap on his head that hid most of his curly hair. He was wearing a t-shirt which had a large tag saying: "_I´m a pirate of seven seas._" He also had a pirate tattoo on his right hand. Sarah thought it was a cigar.

"Apparently not" She managed a weak smile.

"Oh, I fell like such a jackass right now, waking up the most beautiful person in this plane." He rambled.

"So, you´ve been able to stand up while we took off?" Sarah asked out of curiosity while the man sat next to her.

"I have to kind of keep appearances from time to time." His answer was full of unspoken sadness in his voice.

"Care to tell me your secret? Some kind of three dimensional portal?" Sarah's curiosity was now peaked. For some reason she found him interesting, and even familiar in some strange way.

He gave her a sad smile. "Mind if I show you?"

Before she could ask, she heard a loud noise that sounded almost like an explosion. Seconds later, she could feel like she was being lifted up from her seat.. The instruction to buckle up your seatbelts came a bit late. The pilots had their hands full, which was not surprising considering the circumstances. Sarah glanced to the seat that was next to her and was surprised to now find it empty. She looked at the other patrons of the plane and found no trace of the mysterious man.

_What is this? _She thought to herself before she lost consciousness.

…

"This is all we got?" The voice asked.

"Jeez Andre!"

"Shut up Bartowski, I´m not the pirate of seven seas, that´s your trademark you know."

"Can you please do me a favor, and find that magic key of yours?" Bartowski said suggestively.

She felt so weak, her eyes were so heavy.

_Soon, this was all going to be over_.

"Hey, I found another one give me a hand guys!"

She knew that voice! But it was just so hard to concentrate at the moment. She could feel herself being lifted up gently and carried into something very, very, soft.

"She is pretty, good eye Bartowski." Andre made a statement.

"Just shut up will you?" Bartowski´s voice was now full of anger.

"Whatever."

"Don´t worry miss you gonna be just fine." Was all she heard before the world become dark again.


	2. The Point Of Life

**... **

**Sorry for the delay, I really suck with deadlines. I really need to thank Maverick41 for his help and patience. **

**Some of you have been asking, if this story has something to do with LOST. The answer is "No". **

**The song "Start From the Dark" is owned by Europe.**

**I don´t own Chuck **

**Thanks for the support it´s a huge boost tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy the story :-) **

**...**

The definition of the word dark is a pretty complicated thing. It's usually something that causes temporary blindness, or, a place containing complete blackness. Something that has no beginning and no end, yet can be peaceful, as well as terrifying, all at the same time. Sarah knew that place very well. In her early days in the CIA, she found that place in her own mind. The darkness however, was kept at bay by all the accomplishments, and even failures, she had experienced as an agent. Those experiences are what shaped Agent Sarah Walker into what she was today. But at this point in her life, she was stuck; with the darkness creeping in, ever so slowly.

She had no intentions of fighting it. She just wanted to close her eyes…

"Sarah, you fell asleep on me again?" Sarah's heart stilled as she heard the familiar voice. She cautiously pried her eyes open.

She was looking into the face of none other than Bryce Larkin.

Sarah tried to adjust to her new surroundings. Apparently, they were sitting on a bench on some type of platform. She could hear music coming from the speakers that were placed above them.

**Said you were ordinary **

**Would not amount to much **

**I guess they never knew you**

**You found a place they couldn't touch**

She studied his face. It was strangely peaceful. It was the same as she remembered, but from a long time ago. Blurry images of events that may or may not have happened, assaulted her vision. Sarah couldn't bring herself to care at the moment since her partner seemed to be quite alive. But in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but be suspicious. The images running through her mind were so damn vivid.

…_Guns, screaming, blood, a lot of blood…_

**Said you were nothing special**

**Always kept to yourself**

**You had to fight your own way**

**There's always been touch too much at stake **

"What are we doing here Bryce?" Sarah asked carefully.

"We're trying to accomplish your goal." He answered simply. He didn´t seem to add any emotion to his statement.

"What goal?" She was beyond confusion.

Bryce raised his eyebrows. "To escape and to give up this part of our lives, like we always wanted." His voice became lower than usual.

**What you gonna do?'**

**Cause you're just like me**

**What you gonna do?**

Sarah shook her head in disbelief, and mostly confusion. Bryce was always the type of guy who would try everything to keep his share of the fame. He was a prototype of the perfect agent. Hearing Bryce speak the words that she had once professed herself was heartbreaking. "What are you saying?"

_I´m a coward. I let my insecurities cloud my judgment. I had my chance to get out of this life before, and I blew it… _

A sad expression came over his face. "You wanted out of the spy life. I'm out, now it's your turn."

His words were like knives slowly reaching her heart. There was no rush, but she knew that they were there and that _they _were ready to strike. Sarah had thought she had it all figured out. Instead, all she gained was more questions instead of answers. She felt ashamed she had wasted so much time, but still felt lost.

**Tonight, this is where we go**

**To find out who we really are**

**We've got nothing left to lose**

"What difference does it make now?" What was the point in all this since she had so clearly ran out of time?

**Tonight, this is how we breathe**

**Put some strength back in our hearts**

**We've got nothing left to lose**

**We start from the dark **

"A huge one actually," Bryce managed a small smile. "I made my choice before the mission. You wanted to talk me out of quitting, but it was my choice. You don´t have to blame yourself for it."

Sarah could feel her wounds being ripped opened, both physically and mentally. Her head was on fire, and she could barely breathe. If it wasn´t for Bryce holding her up, she would have fallen down.

She started hearing voices that seemed far off, but she couldn't understand what was being said.

Sarah noticed that Bryce was smiling.

"You have to go, it´s not your time yet." He said simply.

Sarah felt the tears forming in her eyes. "It´s not fair," She whispered. "Why would I want to go if I lost everything and everyone that mattered? I had an opportunity to leave this kind of life and for once be a human being, not a tool to be used when someone pulls the strings. But I was too scared to take it. So why would I want to go back?"

"Nobody said life's fair. It has some twist and turns, good moments and bad ones, but it´s a gift. As for me, I'm grateful that I had the privilege to have known you, as well as the time that I was allowed to have, with you." He kissed her on the forehead. "And you haven't lost everyone. You still have your family, your sister. Are you honestly telling me that because I'm gone, they all of a sudden don't count?"

Sarah started crying. It didn´t matter if Bryce saw it or not. She was crying because it felt like her heart was about to explode. She felt his hand on her cheek.

"It´s going to be fine," he said softly. "Just never give up on life, alright?"

They saw a train approaching. Bryce slowly stood up and winked at her. Sarah wanted to stop him, to tell him not to go, but she knew it was pointless, so she just nodded.

We need to go our separate ways now. Bryce helped her up. "I´ll be watching over you and from the looks of things, I may not be the only one." He had a huge grin all over his face.

Before Sarah could ask him anything, everything went blurry and a loud crashing noise overpowered her ears. She screamed, trying to hold on, but the pain only kept increasing. She felt like she was under water, trying to pull herself up so her lungs could get some much needed air. It lasted for a few seconds, which seemed like hours of torture to her, before the blackness took her again.

…

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was music playing somewhere close to her. Another thing was the pain. She could still feel her head and chest hurting, but compared to what she had just experienced not long ago, it was manageable.

She seemed to be in some type of tent. When she turned her head to the right, she saw a man asleep on a chair, with a book on his lap, and one ear bud from his iPod on. The man woke up instantly.

"Somebody's awake," He smiled while putting the book and iPod down on the table next to him. "Except me I guess." His brown eyes showed huge relief. He stood up and went outside. When he returned, he was holding a cup and a straw.

"It´s fresh but hot, so be careful okay?" He smiled while he held the cup, full of tea, up for her to take. "You had a very nasty fever. I was a little worried there."

Once Sarah was done drinking, the man took the cup and placed it on the table next to him. Sarah's eyes were filled with gratefulness, and she wanted to thank him, but the only thing that came out was an insignificant groan. The pain in her throat was much unexpected.

"Don´t try to speak, just keep your strength. The Doctor won't be pleased if you break your stitches, trust me on this one. He´s not what you would call a people person," He explained with a slight grin.

"I´ll be right back."

Sarah could honestly say that she liked this guy. It was refreshing to see so much honesty and warmth in somebody's eyes. As far as her assignments and work with the CIA went, it was a really rare thing to see. She even started to question herself.

She knew that the recent talk between her and Bryce could have been explained medically; the things that happened before that, not so much. Sarah could swear that the man taking care of her was the same guy who was sitting next to her on the plane. The rational side of her mind started to deny that fact immediately. After all, she was a victim of a serious accident. And the consequences of a trauma could play a major role in screwing with her head. But the curiosity was still there.

She didn´t have much time to think about it because the guy quickly came back with a plate and a spoon.

"I brought you some food, you should eat something," But then he hesitated. "Since you're not allowed to move much, I´ll have to feed you. Would that be okay?"

She nodded in agreement.


	3. Secrets And Codes

**A/N:**

**I apologize for to post this chapter so late. I have some problems with this chapter. Have to thank Maverick41 for being my third eye. **

**I also updated my profile (took me long enough), you will find some info there. **

**So thank you for your support, leave a review and enjoy the story :-)**

**...**

Charles Irving Bartowski woke up in his tent like any other day for the last 3 years.

_Just another wonderful day in my wonderful life…_

Life had been constantly beating Chuck down lately. It had basically made him into a cynical and sarcastic bastard. But as bad as it got, every once in awhile, he held out hope for a better tomorrow. Chuck wasn't the naive and innocent guy he once was when he was at Stanford however. The amount of dealings he experienced ever since then, made sure of that. But no matter how cheesy it sounded, he was thankful for all of it. He thought he could actually write a book of all his past experiences, but the only thing stopping him was how much he sucked at writing. Also, no matter how much he wanted it to be, his life wasn't a soap opera.

As someone who was never concerned about money while growing up, and more importantly, one-time inheritor of Orion Communications, he had no doubts concerning his future. There was always so much hype about his persona growing up that he felt like a role model for all the young people around him; but not by choice. It wasn't like he ever accomplished anything on his own. He was just the son of a man who happened to be a very successful engineer.

Chuck´s father tried his best to shield his family from what he called _fake fame. _Since he was eight, Chuck and his sister Ellie, were constantly scoped by the media. This always led to people assuming that the Bartowskis were just a family full of rich snobs. No matter how hard you tried fighting against the waves, they always seemed to get you in the end. It was a good bet that at school, teachers were nicer to them because of the press. It was hard to swallow for an honest guy like Chuck, that most of the people he knew, and even some of his so called_ friends_, only saw the money instead of who he was beneath all that PR drivel.

There were only a few people that Chuck could really consider, by the true nature of the word, friends. One was his bearded and "dwarfy" friend Morgan Grimes; who he knew since kindergarten. One thing besides _nerdiness _that separated him from the others in Chuck´s book was his kind personality. Chuck being rich was never a secret, and it never got to the point of being uncomfortable when Morgan was around. He was one of the few that knew Charles Irving Bartowski inside and out.

In a previous chapter of Chuck's life, he had another friend who he attended high school and college with. Bryce Larkin was an evolution for the word 'nerd'. Unlike most nerds, himself included, Bryce was good looking, and he knew it. He was the Yin to Chuck's Yang.

Chuck was definitely the shy one out of the two friends. He didn´t like making advances or empty gestures just for one nightstands. Bryce would always sweet-talk the ladies just so he could satisfy his elementary needs. In order to accomplish it, words like _love _and _beauty _were used numerous times. For Chuck, it did not seem right for girls to be picked up like they were some piece of meat. You either loved the woman or you didn´t. If you do, you stayed committed to her. Chuck was a true believer. He believed in true love, that kind of love that gave you a warm felling inside. He knew that many people would call him naïve and foolish, but it's what he believed.

"_Love has 4 stages," his father use to say. "Affection, trust, friendship, and love. Most people are not aware of the fact that in order to have something like this you´ll have to earn it. Otherwise, you will end up alone." _

Even though everyone pretended to be his friend, Chuck was always being taken advantage of because of his shyness. This led to Chuck being a little distant. Bryce thrived off of this, and in everyone's eyes, he was a freaking superstar because of it.

_Life has a cruel sense of humor… _

Chuck continued to stare at the ceiling of his so called _home. _Thinking about Bryce Larkin was driving him crazy. Bryce may have been an egotistical idiot, but at least he had guts. Bryce Larkin had the guts to do whatever he wanted, and to get whatever he wanted; all the while giving off the impression like he wasn't even trying.

Chuck let a sigh escape his mouth. It had been 3 freaking years on this damn island. Since he got _here,_ it was a living hell. Oblations, torture, robberies, human and drug trafficking. Chuck´s hands started to shake as he sat on his bed. These things were really tough to swallow. But now, all this craziness seemed that much easier to manage. Thanks to Chuck's very own Vicki Vale, in the name of Sarah, he felt the side that he thought had long since abandoned him, come alive...His human side.

Chuck smiled to himself. Sarah was apparently a very social woman. She was always communicating with him thanks to a notepad that he was able to get. She had several questions about where she was, but he had always managed to deflect them by reassuring her that she was safe. Her eyes were telling him that she did not quite believe him, but she thankfully let it go.

It was 3 days ago since they found the survivors from the plane crash. A few made it, but if his experiences with this place had taught him anything, it was that nothing was certain.

Chuck made a promise with himself; even with the stakes as high as they were now. He had enough of this.

Standing up, his determination ever increasing, he went to go make a call.

…

Sarah was doing better by each day. Chuck was her constant visitor, and that kind of support was something that Sarah appreciated. She tried using her voice, but she could only manage a few sentences before she tired herself out. Her heart skipped a beat on the first day Chuck gave her the notepad. She was taken aback by his thoroughness. It was obviously just a simple generous act, but for some unknown reason, it meant a lot to her.

Chuck was trying his best at keeping her entertained by telling her some crazy stories about his friend Morgan. The bearded man seemed like quite the character. It seemed like Morgan's adventures during seventh grade, or at prom, were some of the funniest and most precious moments of Chuck's life. Sarah was embarrassed when she couldn't laugh properly because of the pain she was suffering. Chuck even gave her his iPod as _unorthodox medicine._ It was such a sweet gesture. But beneath all of this, she could see a deeply damaged man waiting for redemption.

Now 3 days later, she lay on her bed, listening to some music, as her mind flew by, trying to put some pieces together. She tried to pull some images about her flight, but everything went blurry as she tried to regain her memory…

…

_It was dark. She could barely see her surroundings. _

"_Pack it guys, we´re done here!"__ a __voice commanded._

"_You surely know how to give a show Colonel, cigar?" _

_Someone grunted._

…

More unanswered questions were added to this gigantic mess. Something didn´t add up, she was sure of that. Sarah didn´t even notice, as another song ended, but she did seem to notice a handsome guy approaching. He seemed nervous.

"Looks like I´m here right on time."

She pulled down one earpiece.

"Looks like you know your playlist inside and out Chuck…" She actually managed a smile.

"That would be me, big goofy nerd." Chuck responded as he sat in his chair next to her bed.

She bit her lip. "I wouldn´t say goofy, but definitely a nerd."

"I have my Nerd Herd app to prove it don´t I?" Flashing his signature smile, Sarah had to wonder if Chuck really knew how much power he possessed.

"So you don't enjoy things that give you an adrenaline rush?" Sarah had a specific goal in mind.

"I´m more into videogames. Although, I do have some unpleasant experiences."

"So, heights maybe?"

Chuck´s face turned pale. "Sarah, I know what you´re doing, and I´m sorry."

Her eyebrows popped up. By using her most innocent voice Sarah asked: "What do you mean, is this about what happened on the flight?"

His eyes averted her gaze as he got the sudden urge to look anywhere else besides her eyes. "Sarah, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to save you and everyone from this island, but right now you´ll have to trust me."

Without thinking he stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "Do you trust me?"

It was a valid question. Yes, Sarah had her doubts, and a lot of things about Chuck were questionable at this point, but she was also a good judge of character. And judging from the expression on his face, she knew that he was being honest with her. So, she just gave him a nod.

Ever since she knew Chuck, she had learnt that he had a lot trouble keeping his emotions in check. Right now she could see a mixture of them, such as: fear, desperation, pain, but also bravery and determination.

On the other hand, hiding emotions was something that Sarah was very good at. Although being with Bryce privately, made opening up for her less of a problem, she never loss control since they never seemed to fight with each other. As Sarah thought about it, they never had an actual fight. Even if there was one, they always _made up._ They were so much alike, that they understood each other, almost on a subconscious level. They were a great match and an ideal couple, so why didn´t she feel a need to grieve over Bryce´s death anymore. Was she that coldhearted?

She found this to be a very interesting point despite the situation she was in. Somehow she found herself thinking about her past relationship. Sarah Walker was now in fact afraid. Sarah started wondering how long their relationship would have lasted. She just never wanted to be alone again. She was before she met Bryce, and those times weren´t all that pleasant.

_Oh boy, this is so messed up. _She thought as she nodded.

Chuck was obviously relived. His pose became less tense and he smiled. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. I just hope that I deserve your trust… Now, that doesn´t mean that I´m not grateful for it… I just…

"That would be _very_ unfortunate." Something in her tone made Chuck take a step back and stop his bumbling performance.

"Glad you´re feeling better." He muttered and left her tent.

For 3 days, which seemed to Sarah like a long time, she managed to smile without feeling the pain inside.

…

Chuck Bartowski sighed for the umpteempth time when he walked through to the "Dinner" tent. This seemed to be happening a lot these past 3 years; ever since he found himself in this god forsaken island. Chuck started to hate this particular routine. But for the first time in a very long time, he classified his sigh as a happy one…Which, and let´s be honest here, have been rare.

There was something about Sarah that fascinated him. Yes, her beauty was breathtaking, but Chuck also had seen beneath it. He saw a beautiful and loving person who's suffered a lot during her life. He felt this connection with her and it was driving him crazy. He felt attached to her in some way. That was the main reason why he felt the sudden need to help her and the others. God was not there for him, but maybe he was there for Sarah.

Chuck entered the "_Diner." _It was time for breakfast. Unfortunately, he immediately grabbed the attention of a group of four men who were very well known around these parts.

"Hey Bartowski; still pushing your luck with blondie aren´t you Casanova? Give it time man, give it time." This statement resulted in major laughter around the table.

"Andre, if you´re so brave, why don´t you take a chance…Or are you just trying to extend your video collection?" Chuck countered.

Andre Hall was not a man who you wanted to mess with. This was well known around the island, mostly because this guy had no respect for anyone. He had a massive ego, and the fact that he was the right hand of BB, also known as Big Boss, didn't help matters. BB gave Hall almost absolute power over everyone. Only Charles Bartowski was off limits, and that was something hard for a guy like Andre to accept.

"You´re so dead Nerd Boy!" Hall shouted.

"Well so now I´m a superhero huh?" Chuck growled as he made his way to Stacy, one of the members of the staff.

Stacy was in her mid fifties, but she was still one hell of a woman. Chuck assumed that if she wanted, she could just start kicking ass and taking names. Now she was here as a lead _white hat _with knifes.

"What´s on the menu for today?" Chuck´s question was left unanswered.

"I´m guessing no garlic for the vampire slayer then? Jeez, I loved that soup. " Chuck just mentally shook his head.

_Who the hell came up with these absurd emergency codes for extractions? This is ridiculous, even for me! _

"You´re an idiot Bartowski" Stacy answered, with no need to act much on her part. She didn´t like this man and she had no idea why John Casey even bothered with him.

"And once again you stab me in the heart." Chuck countered.

As Chuck made his exit with some pastries, butter, and honey, one thought disturbed him.

_Casey is watching vampire flicks? Yuck! _


	4. Apology

_**I have a confession to make. Last 2 months were really hectic and unkind to me. My PC broke down, and my backups were also fried. So everything, writing stuff, and articles I´ve been working on for last half of a year, was gone. I salvaged most of it, and I´m writing again. So expect the updates soon. I apologize for making you guys wait. I will try to fix it with content ASAP in next couple of weeks. That´s a promise. **_

_**Thank you, for understanding.**_

_**MRG101**_


	5. Art Of Observation

**A/N:**

**You´re not mistaken. Chapter 4 is up! I´ve something in my mind. To be honest, I didn´t have lot of time to edit stuff. I´ve prepared bunch of content for you guys, but me and my current beta, we´re both little busy with a thing called life. So, in order to make things faster on both ends (us, and readers), I´ m asking for the second beta. For someone who makes things little more flowing and will pay attention even small detail. You can PM or email me, I can assure you, I will reply. **

**But enough of my whining!**

**Enjoy :-)**

_Bang!_

Just another day on the same ole' deserted island. What should have been an amazing day, became just like any other; just another stint on his resume.

The beauty of the fauna and flora was definitely breathtaking. It's a nice place for retirement, but not for high risk operations. A place like this was meant for people to take their time in admiring such a stunning environment. The bad thing about that though, was when individuals did slow down, a place like this could under your skin; it gets you thinking. And "thinking" in this kind of job usually gets you killed.

_Bang!_

Casey was the type of soldier who never questioned orders. Perhaps that was the reason why he was able to get himself such a high rank in the military. His accomplishments in the field took a certain level of commitment that very few in the NSA had. His willingness to accomplish the mission was why he was picked. To everyone, Casey seemed like the prototypical soldier on the outside. But behind that façade was a loving husband and proud father. He was just able to isolate his personas and switch between them; caring man by day and hard ass soldier by night.

_Bang!_

He sat atop a hill some yards away from his house; going about his daily routine of shooting up bottles. His cover was that of an ex-military doctor who came to the island to find some peace. Suffice it to say, Casey originally thought this cover was ridiculous. But the more time he spent on the island, more specifically his hilltop where it gave him the time to unfortunately reevaluate his decisions, the more he found himself prioritizing his life. Thinking about the past made him speculate about the things he wanted to do, but never got the chance to. The most important of those things being spending more time with his family, and more specifically, spending more time with his daughter.

_Bang! _

Just some more target practice. John Casey wasn´t a man of observation, he was a man of action. Observation and undercover work wasn´t an easy thing to do, that much the Major knew, but the thrill was supposed to be compelling, and now it felt like a substitute. At the very beginning, when John was trying to choose sides to solve this dilemma, he only found himself frustrated. What he couldn´t figure out was the fact that General Beckman did nothing when the stakes had changed. She just gave him the latest update and told him to deal with it. John Casey wasn´t a patient type of guy, and he certainly wasn´t handler material.

His mission was supposed to be simple: Find the place, get the information, and blow the place sky high. Intel on the operation was solid at the beginning; it was when Casey was about to begin the op, that everything turned on its head. His handler at the time; appraised him of the situation. Someone from Bartowski Communications was hiring people at a new workplace somewhere in Taiwan. It was announced from high circles of "_BC"_ management. General Beckman took over the operation simply after that announcement, and made John cancel his current objectives. In the end, all he ended up doing was observing. It was logical to assume that the CEO would be involved in some way with his supposedly "_new project." _Things just played differently to everyone´_ s_ surprise. The mission resulted in the CEO of the company becoming an asset, and the major was left wondering what in the hell exactly happened.

_Bang! _

The fate of Charles Bartowski was what bothered Casey the most, more than anything. "The Undercover Conquest," (...as the moron referred to it, citing his nerd games and some, "Lost" TV...) was in motion. Under normal circumstances, when the termination order came in for an asset, which happens more often than not in an op like this, Casey wouldn't have even blinked when carrying out the order. But things were anything but normal. He would never admit it out loud, but he considered Bartowski a friend. And putting Chuck into action was like playing with fire, while adding gasoline to the equation. Casey was not happy.

The group around the self-proclaimed Big Boss was mostly made up of mercenaries. They were under the suspicion for all kinds of crimes; like kidnapping, human trafficking, and a bunch of other stuff. It was the perfect cover up to hide their true intentions. So, if say a CEO gets captured in the middle of nowhere, a board would swallow any cover story in order to save the stocks of the company, instead of digging deeper to find out what was under the surface. It was clear that someone wanted Chuck, either for his tech skills, or to use him as leverage. If Casey had to guess he would go with both.

Bringing a civilian into the game, in Casey's mind, was a highly unnecessary risk, especially if that civilian couldn't keep a secret worth a damn, or so it seemed. After working with Chuck for quite some time, Casey realized that Chuck was far from what he seemed to be. This could only mean one thing; the person who sent Chuck here knew him well enough to know that was more to him than meets the eye. That's probably the reason why the higher ups made such an effort to keep Chuck here. It wasn't a coincidence, Charles Bartowski was sent here for a reason. Why and by who, John had no clue.

_Bang! _

_Too much similarities…_

The sound of the glass shattering made the NSA agent recall the images of the last couple of days. To bet on Sarah Walker, the Wild-Card Enforcer, especially after the things they did to keep her on the island, was such a risky move. Especially since her mission was a setup.

This woman went to hell and back. She lost her partner, both professionally and personally. Even though Walker was the CIAs best, after an unsuccessful high priority mission like this, there's only two choices; terminate her and be done with it, or early retirement. But she seemed to have friends in high places. If she returned home, there was a chance, no matter how slight, that she could become a target. No matter how absurd the situation may have seemed, it was actually safer for her to be here, where she might do some good considering the alternative. John wasn´t convinced about this decision however. This choice wasn´t made in the best interest of Sarah Walker the person. This choice was made for the best interest of the CIA. If John Casey understood anything other than guns, it was pain and grief. These were emotions that weren´t wise to mess with. This woman didn´t deserve to die, but she didn´t deserve to be put back in the field either. John secretly prayed for a miracle in hopes that things would not blow up in his face when the time came.

…

Chuck's mind raced while he sat impatiently in front of his laptop in his tent. Staring at the black screen, his mind kept bringing up two obstacles with no way around it. He cursed under his breath. Everything felt so surreal in the beginning. This whole kidnapping and espionage thing felt surreal. Not until Chuck found himself on this island, working here as the "IT guy", did everything become absolute. Oh, and the fact that CIA agents were killed over the Omega chip helped solidify things as well. This chip was the key for a government project called Cipher; the project which Bartowski Communications were now part of. Thankfully, whoever was behind all of these heinous acts, were getting sloppy.

The thought of shutting the operation down for good and being done with it, was more than pleasing. But Chuck knew that the only reason he was still alive was because the project was still ongoing. He figured he was the government's insurance policy. Even with the project nearing its end, Chuck was smart enough to know that shit could hit the fan real quick. There was a chance of a slight hick up in every mission, no matter what the statistics indicated in these types of situations. Statistics never fully simulate reality. There weren´t any guarantees of success and Chuck knew that.

Imagining getting off this Island was his biggest dream for years. Everyday there were a multitude of crimes being committed, but he always pushed down his basic instincts, because he knew it was his responsibility to help complete this mission. It was time to search for evidence, not to care about the people he couldn´t save. That was his excuse to justify his actions anyways. Chuck really needed to get the hell out of here because this place was seriously taking its toll on his soul.

_If I worked with Casey from the start, maybe it would have been much easier._

_Am I really that pathetic? There is too much at stake to let my lady feelings get in the way!_

Chuck mentally slapped himself, seeing the irony in his statement. He was literally saved by the bell when the screen came to life.

_You have a green light!_

That was all, the message on the screen stated. It was now time to get Sarah out of here.


End file.
